


There is mushroom for a celebration

by wouldnt_thatbenifty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldnt_thatbenifty/pseuds/wouldnt_thatbenifty
Summary: Janus intends on having a day to himself for his birthday.Patton is having no such thing.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 16





	There is mushroom for a celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write aaa

The air was cold, in a way Janus liked. Cold around him, brushing gently across his arms, while he was 6th qinside his cocoon of warmth. He was lying on piles of blankets, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Hands rested behind his head, he sunk back on three silk pillows, drinking in the silence and the smell of cotton.

This was the life. No-one to disturb him, totally not alone on his birthday and totally not enjoying the solitude. He'd told Remus he was having a 'me day' which was quickly translated as don't bother me or I'll give you something to bother about.

Janus sighed.

As if you could make Remus worried about anything other than perhaps the whereabouts of one of his many weapons or his stash of deodorant. He supposed he should be spending time with people on his so called 'birthday', but that is so not overrated, oh no definitely not.

He'd so love all the annoying sides getting in his way on his day off. Sniffing, he settled further into his den, basking in the softness. He should do this more often.

Laying there, all he could hear was the distant patter of rain in the mind palace - Virgil must be having an adventure with his stormy attitude in there - and a rumble cut off his thoughts. He tensed, waiting for a dramatic battle cry of Roman or the crash of a dropped glass.

But there was nothing. It took perhaps a minute, half an hour maybe in his sleepy state to realise it wasn't thunder, because there was no blinding flash of lightning beforehand. As Logan would obnoxiously state, light is faster than sound. He leaned back once more, exhaling through his nostrils.

It was nothing. Then. Another rumble, and Janus opened and then shut his eyes again. He was hungry. Curse his tummy for betraying him.  
Well he was sure to find some leftovers to feast on from last night's dinner.

Jumping up, he flipped his hat onto his head and strolled lazily into the hallway towards to fridge.  
'Heya Kiddo!'  
Janus jumped,   
'Oh hello Patton, awful to see you as always.'  
Patton grinned meekly, hands behind his back, bouncing on the balls of his feet. They were covered with the fluffiest blue socks that Janus had ever seen.

He shuffled around  
'So, birthday!'  
Janus squinted, 'Yes, I'm totally not stealing last night's pasta'

There was something strange about the way the other side was acting. Janus had the sudden awful image that he looked like he was going to explode confetti everywhere.

There were a few seconds, in which Patton inspected his bright blue finger nails.  
Then he burst, 'Do you want to have a tea party?!'

Janus blinked, 'A tea party.'  
'Yeah!' Patton smiled 'I figured you'd like that kind of thing, and anyway it's only you and me and the tea cups are absolutely precious and you absolutely have to come oh please it'll be so fun!!!'

And before he could say anything, Janus was took by the hand and led by a surprisingly strong and fast Patton down the hallway. 

They were approaching Pattons door, when those socks seemed to disagree with him and in one dizzy blur, they ended up in a tangled pile of limbs on the floor, Patton wide eyed.

A millisecond passed before he broke, doubling over with laughter, watching Janus who was gradually growing more and more red.  
'That was so elegant' he stood up, helping a grinning patton to his feet. 'Those socks are out to get you.' 

Patton grinned impossibly wider. Janus wasn't sure how to react to this much smiling.  
'I guess you could say I really FELL for that one!'  
Clap clap clap  
'Sensational, wonderful, showstopping, absolutely-' he was cut off by Patton, steering him into his room, hands over his eyes

'Alright, alright' he paused 'I hope you like it'  
Hands uncovered his eyes, and he took in the scene. It was Pattons room, no mistaking it, but there on the coffee table near the sofa was a heavily embroidered tablecloth, in soft faded yellows. And there, on the table, was-

'Is that a...mushroom-'  
'Yes a mushroom tea set, isn't it amazing!!!' Patton squealed, pulling him by the hand for them to sit down opposite each other.

Janus picked up his teacup delicately, stars in his eyes, and inspected it. It was pristine white, with carved misshapen folds curving like petals of a flower, the base painted with a shining green moss, and spiralling up to the handle, on which a ceramic painted mushroom perched.

He glanced up. Patton was watching him uncertainly, sipping from his own teacup. Green tea. Janus's favourite.  
'Is it...okay?' There was a hurt, uncertain look in his glimmering eyes, and oh.

  
Janus never wanted to be the cause of that.  
'No! I mean,' he took a breath 'It's perfect, Patton'   
He breathed, not an ounce of sarcasm in his voice.   
Pattons face lifted in hope  
'Really?' 

  
'Really. Thank you for doing this for me'  
Patton tapped the edges of his teacup   
'It was nothing!!! You wait till you see your birthday cake!!!'  
Janus melted.

  
Patton didn't seem to notice, eyes alight, he jumped  
'Oh let me teach you how to hold a tea cup properly!!'  
Janus smirked 'You definitely didn't look this up before asking me to join you'

'You better believe it'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Let me know what you think.  
> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
